Prunella
Prunella (who used the last name LaBoche, though this could be an alias) was the granddaughter of Nazi agent Pruneface. Her father was reportedly Pruneface's son, who had been killed during the Korean War. Prunella had long white hair and wrinkled face, in keeping with her family's typical appearance, which made it difficult to estimate her age. She was a computer genius and creator of the Prune Computer. The Revenge Association Prunella was the ringleader of a gang of deadly females including herself, Quiver Trembly and Angeltop Jones. Little is known about her past, but she looked up to her grandfather and was fully aware of his connection to Xylon and to her accomplices' relatives, Shaky and Flattop Jones Sr.. Following her grandfather's reanimation and recapture in 1983-85, she and her compatriots plotted to destroy Diet Smith's Fusion Plant when it opened. With a million dollars provided by Angeltop's uncle Blowtop Jones, they sought to purchase Plutonium from criminal Egan Oipse, who was killed while attempting to flee the FBI before the deal could be made. Prunella, Quiver and Angeltop hid out at a newly restored replica of the Santa Maria ship (where Flattop had drowned and where Angeltop had nearly perished in the fire that previously destroyed it). Prunella planned to substitute the plutonium for Xylon and, maintaining the pretense that it was plutonuim-powered, hold the plant, one of the workers and Diet Smith for ransom. Dick Tracy knew that Xylon broke down into harmless chemicals after two hours (due to his past experience with it) and deduced that this was the reason why Prunella's deadline was two hours. Quiver and Prunella were arrested and Angeltop committed suicide before she could be captured. The Return of Prunella Later, Prunella discovered that Pruneface was being held captive in a secluded prison in the Bavarian mountains. She conspired with her daughter Prune Hilda to steal a recovered painting that had been claimed by Nazis during World War II. She then made an arrangement with the Mossad agents that were holding Pruneface to have him released in exchange for the painting. Prunella demanded that the transfer take place in mid-air between two mountain gondolas. Before Pruneface could safely transfer from one gondola to the other, he fell to his death. Prunella was present when his body was recovered. Horrified, she shot herself in the head rather than be taken into custody. Notes *During Prunella's first storyline, it was firmly established that Pruneface was her grandfather, and the identity of her father was also established. However, during the "Death of Pruneface" storyline, Pruneface was referred to as her father. This is apparently a continuity error. The "Known Relatives" information provided is based on the initially-stated information (and the presumption that Mrs. Pruneface is the mother of Pruneface's offspring). *At the conclusion of the "Death of Pruneface" storyline, Prunella's gravestone displayed the year of her birth as 1941. * Prunella showed little affection for her daughter, and expressed a willingness to let Prune Hilda go to jail if it would help secure Pruneface's release. Category:Revenge-Seeking Relatives Category:Deceased Category:Villains Category:Grotesques